Croix Meridies (LWA Ragnarok)
Croix Meridies is one of main antagonists of Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. The acting leader of Naglfar who later infiltrated the Luna Nova Magical Academy as the new teacher who specializes in Magitronics. She was once close friends with Chariot and Flash and previously helped them in searching for the Grand Triskelion's words, revive Yggdrasil, and prepare for oncoming Second Ragnarok, but grew spiteful towards Chariot over not being chosen to wield the Shiny Rod. The increasing frustation and envy, coupled with the sad fallout with Flash and loss of faith on both Flash and Chariot convinced her to forcefully played her role in saving the world from the Second Ragnarok with Ragnarok Plan started by tricking Chariot to sucked her audiences' magic with Dream Fuel Spirit and later, stealing some of Nova Clan's stone tablets. She, along with Rinza and Man on Wheelchair, formed Naglfar where she serves as acting leader of the faction. Personality & Character Croix Meridies' most defining trait is her self-obsession. She is a calculating, selfish, dark, dangerous, ruthless, and conceited woman who cares mostly about herself and her goal to acquire Grand Triskellion and started the Second Ragnarok by any means necessary. This all stemmed from rejected by Shiny Rod, the very thing she sought to acquire Grand Triskellion, which chose her best friend Chariot instead and the said friend not took her quest for Seven Words of Arcturus seriously. Though initially decided to entrusted her dream for Grand Triskellion to Chariot, her resentments grows to the point of her loathed her best friend and have equally fierce resentment towards Flash and Woodward. Croix is a young woman of tall stature and pale skin complexion. Her eyes are a greenish shade of teal, which she paints with dark pink eye shadow. Her short, lilac hair has a wavy hairstyle, with a lock that usually covers her left eye. She wears a red, gray and white suit that covers most of her body, with a lapel that reaches the height of her ears. She has a brown leather saddlebag. In the same colors as her suit, she also wears a large red cape and high-heeled boots. Sometimes she wears purple-rimmed sunglasses. As a student, Croix's hair was significantly longer and wore eyeglasses, in somewhat of an inversion of Chariot's (whose hair was originally short and later started wearing glasses) disguise as Ursula. Unlike Chariot however, Croix kept her original hair color. After the Nidhoggr was destroyed, Croix left her hair down, similar to how it was when she was younger. She started wearing a taupe full-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and a tan cloak with burgundy stripes worn over her shirt. She also no longer paints her eyes with eyeshadow. Powers and Abilities Having an advanced knowledge of technology and magic, Croix has several mechanical inventions that she has made by merging both concepts in a technique called "Magitronics". While Croix is a skilled witch she generally prefers to use her Magitronic devices over casting magic, and when she does cast it, it is often through Magitronic mediums like her tablet. During her time as a student of Luna Nova, she was recognized as a prodigy, although she was never able to match Chariot in her magical power. Powers *'Magic': Croix is a skilled witch, but generally prefers to use her Magitronic devices over casting magic, and when she does cast it it is often through Magitronic mediums like her tablet, though she still retained the ability to use wands. **'Clothes Transformation Spell': Croix can enchanted and transformed clothes at will. **'Shadow Magic': Croix can manipulate shadows and darkness for variety of purposes, such as enhancing her attacks, conjuring tentacles, projecting shadow projectiles, and constructing weapons. She can even formed either zweihander-like greatsword or large greatsword with axe-like tip on the point around her wand with it. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Croix is very intelligent, combined with her charisma, enable her to become skilled manipulator. She is able to see the profit in anything, seeing that both her magitronics and those of Tinkerer's could be used for more nefarious needs. *'Expert Tactician': Croix was able to plan and execute faerie strike at Luna Nova, sending her Noir Fuel Spirit Devices to interfere the duel between Amanda and Louis at Appleton Academy, executing the attack on Wild Hunt Event, and even heat up the riot that caused by controversial soccer verdict. It was thanks to her that Naglfar's activities remained undetected by either Kitsune Clan, Witch Community, and human government for 9 years. *'Master Engineer': Croix is a highly skilled engineer as she pioneered the field of Magitronics, even more than Tinkerer herself. *'Charisma': Croix proved to be charismatic as she can easily persuade and manipulate people to get what she wanted. Equipments *'Magitronic Tablets': A tablet which contains program to control other magitronic devices. *'Magitronic Smartphone': Magitronic Smartphone that, like Magitronic Tablet, contains program to control other magitronic devices. Although, she had modified this gadget so she can use it to cast spells like wands as well. *'Sorcery Units': A device made by Croix that she describes as an "evolved" flying broom, but also doubles as weapon. It has great enough strength to support a human being and can even withstand heavy blows. They are also able to project holograms, equipped with weapons that shoot energy beams and capable of store the Fuel Spirit Devices. They can also clean, as is expected from any "evolved broom". Sorcery Units also equipped with self-destruct systems and special gadgets to capture Pomokai Holoholonas. *'Noir Fuel Spirit Devices': Croix's signature weapon. She possesses all 4 variants of them that she can use for combat, harvesting Angolmois from Pomokai Holoholonas, and powered up machines. *'Magitronic Arm': Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Villains Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters